Ask me and Sir Mabelton!
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: Almost like Ask me and Dippin' sauce! I'm Brooke Rivers, ThisisDipperPines's OC is Leo! He has a story called Truth or Dare with the gang! Please PM me questions! I will update faster if you send in more questions.
1. Chapter 1

1**I know! I know! This was due a long time ago... Brooke Rivers represents me, Kay? Please, Eliminators, Don't take this down! It's awesome. DO NOT REVIEW QUESTIONS, I REPEAT, DO NOT REVIEW QUESTIONS. If you do, I cannot use them. Thank you.**

A girl with wavy brown hair, wearing a white tank top, black skinny jeans and a pink hoodie, walks into a room and sits on her bed, Cross-legged. A camera zooms in on her face.

"Hi everyone! You know me! You love me! Brooke Rivers!" She says.

"This is my room!" The camera zooms out, she motions to the room behind her, the walls are pink and have Pokemon posters everywhere. Her bed has a Pikachu comforter and stuffed Pokemon on it.

"As you can see, I am a pokemon fan! Also, a Gravity Falls fan! I'm a PokeFaller!" She exclaims.

"But, I'm not alone! MABEL!?" She screams. Mabel Runs up to her and screams:

"THIS IN SO MUCH FUUUUUUN!"

"You see, You and all of your friends PM me questions, I post them and answer them. RULES: Nothing rated above K Plus, No messed up Jazz, No creepy or personal questions. Got it? This is your chance to get to know me and Sir Mabelton!" Brooke says.

"YEAH!" Mabel says.

"I brought the SMILE DIP!" Mabel exclaims, pulling out a bunch of packs of smile dip hidden in her sweater.

"NO! NO!" Brooke screams, snatching them out of her hands.

"Dang it. Those were my only packs." Mabel says, acting suspicious.

"Hand them over." Brooke says, holding out her hand.

"*Sigh* Kay..." She pulled 6 more out of her hair.

Brooke keeps her hand outstretched.

"Oh, fine!" Mabel takes 3 more from her sock.

"Thank you. Turn the camera off when you're done." Brooke says, walking away.

"Heh, She fell for it." Mabel says, Taking ou a pack of smile dip from who knows where.

"You saw nothing!" She screams, running towards the camera, turning it off.

Oh, Mabel.

**Please PM me Questions! ~WendyC.**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Here we gooooooooo! BTW, there is a Ask me and the gang! Reference. Leo is ThisisDipperPines's OC.**

The camera turns on to see a big blurry eyeball staring at it.

"Mabel! You're too close to the camera!" Brooke Rivers says.

"Oh, sorry!" Mabel runs to Brooke's Bed and jumps on it, next to Brooke.

Someone bursts through the door.

"Sorry I'm late! I was at the truth or dare mansion and lost track of time!" A boy wearing a blue hoodie and a light blue shirt with a dark blue pine tree on it and the words 'Gravity Falls fan' around it, A hat identical to Dipper's, but very light blue, and blonde hair.

"This is Leo! He is our guest!" Brooke says.

"Let's get down to business!" Mabel says.

"Okay!" Leo says, sitting on the floor, next to the bed.

Brooke opens up her fanfiction app on her iPod.

"Okay, this is one from wild and broken eyes:

**Mabel-**

**First of all, I find you extremely awesome. Secondly, I have a very important question for you:**

**What would you do with a ton of Smile Dip, Bear-O the creepy puppet, Waddles, Lazy Susan from the diner, a beaver, lipstick, and comfetti?**

**Your fan, Persimmon :)"** Brooke reads aloud.

"Those, my friend, are the ingredients from my home video, How to make a bedazzled Grappling Hook!" Mabel holds up a VHS.

"Do people still use those?" Leo asks.

"Yes, yes they do." Mabel says as she puts the VHS in a VCR.

Leo runs to the camera and turns it to face the TV.

"Welcome to How to make a bedazzled grappling hook with Mabel!" The video says.

"First you need a bunch of SMILE DIP!" She pours a bunch of smile dip on the grappling hook.

"Next, Lipstick." She smears lipstick on it.

"Next, you need a beaver to help the creative process. And while you're at it, give him some CONFETTI!" She gives a bag of confetti to a beaver she named 'Darrel' and he starts to run around, spreading confetti everywhere.

"If you can't get the beaver to being creative, just call your pig. They are the best beaver hunters. WADDLES!?" Waddles comes and chases away the beaver.

"Next, get someone's approval on your awesome grappling hook." Lazy Susan walks in and gives a thumbs up.

"Then, scare your brother with a puppet!" Dipper casually walks in with a Pitt cola.

"BOO!" Mabel makes Bear-O say.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dipper screams, throwing the soda, running out.

"That part is vital. The soda makes it all stick on!" Mabel turns off the TV.

"That was... Weird. Poor Dipper." Leo says.

"Next! This one is from gamelover1592:

**What do you think is a better fall back pairing if Wipper(Is that right?) Does not take off Dipper with Candy or Dipper with Pacifica?"**

"Well, with process of elimination, I guess Candy, 'Cause I don't like _Pacifica..._" Brooke says.

"Can I do this one?" Leo asks.

"Sure!" Brooke hands her iPod to Leo.

"This one is also from gamelover1592:

**well what about this and be honest**

**Before Dreamscapers came out did you think there was going to be an episode where dipper finds a way to make it up to Wendy or by next episode they would be back to the way they were and she forgave him off screen?" **Leo reads.

"I thought by next episode there would be _some_ tension between them because of the events of Boyz Crazy. But they actually seemed fine. Then again, it probably did make things worse because of what Soos said, 'Yeah, especially Dipper because of his giant crush on... You...'" Brooke answered.

"Well, that's all the time we have, folks!" Leo says as he turns off the camera.


	3. Chapter 3

1**Thanks for all of your questions! I really appreciate it! :D:D:D:D:D P.S you know that 2013 FanFiction awards thingie hosted by GrapplingHook? If you can will you please nominate me, guys? Only if you think I deserve it, I only want to win fair. Thank you! P.S.S If you DO nominate me, please let me know!**

The camera turned on to see Mabel, Brooke, Dipper and Leo sitting on Brooke Rivers' bed.

"Hey! Everybody!" Brooke says, waving to the camera.

"We have a special guest today! Dipper Pines!" Leo says, motioning to Dipper.

"That's THIS GUY!" Dipper says, expecting cheering or something-ANYTHING!

"This guy..."

Leo patted Dipper on the back while Dipper looked completely embarrassed.

"This is from Wild and broken eyes:

**Mabel again -**

**So you bedazzled your grappling hook. Okay. Now what do you do? Stand on your head, Grow a beard, eat a penny... the world is your oyster. Tell me- What do you do now?**

**Xox Persimmon**

**You like?" **Leo reads over Brooke's shoulder.

"Weird, I did all of those things before... I suggest you run around, screaming 'GRAPPLING HOOK!' and whip out your Bedazzled grappling hook, break some lamps, and hit your brother in the face with it. that's what I did!" Mabel answers.

"NEXT!" Leo says.

"This one's from, My theory bud, GravityVanel14:

**My Q for Mabes:**

**Wat do you think of Dipper and Pacifica? 0.0 or**

**Bill and Mabel? 0.0**

**Im ruining her childhood XD" **Brooke says.

At the mention of Dipper and Pacifica, Dipper's eyes go wide and he is staring at a corner.

"WHAIT, BILL AND MABEL?! That's me! No! No no no no no!" Mabel backs into a corner in horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dipper screams after 5 minutes of staring.

"Heh, you scream like a girl, Dipper." Brooke says.

"This isn't happening! This isn't happening! This isn't happening!" Dipper says as he rocks back and forth.

"I think that answered your questions. This one's also for GravityVanel14, An AWESOME dare!

**Dipper! Try to figure out what the fox says!"** Brooke says.

Dipper stood up and had a determined look on his face.

"What does the fox say? Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringdeding! Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringdeding!" Dipper sings while doing Gangnam style.

Everyone just stared at Dipper.

"If you meet a friendly horse, will you communicate in Mo-o-o-o-o-orse? Mo-o-o-o-o-orse? How will you talk to that Ho-o-o-o-o-orse? Ho-o-o-o-o-orse?" Dipper sings while break dancing, Badly.

They continued to stare, Brooke pulled out her iPod and started recording.

"Tiny paws, up a hill, suddenly you're standing still, Your hair is red! So beautifu-ul! I mean Fur! Red! Beautiful! Is! Yeah!" Dipper stuttered.

"Thinkin' about Wendy, Dip?" Mabel asked.

"Pshh! No way! I'm not! Not! No! Why would I-Nah!" Dipper tried to cover up.

"This is SO going on YouTube!" Brooke says, looking a her iPod.

"NO! Erase that!" Dipper says.

"Too late." Brooke says.

"Turn off the camera, would ya'?" Mabel asked Leo.

"KK." Leo turned it off.

**Thank you guys! Continue to ask questions, Please?! ~WendyCordurouy353**


End file.
